Hero Of The Day
by Lavande
Summary: Just a very silly little DBZ Fic. We all know how good Vegeta is in dealing with children...


ero Of The Day

Hero Of The Day

"Woman, where's my lunch?!" Vegeta yelled, opening the fridge and peering inside. It was empty. "WOMAN!!"

"_Shut up!_" came a voice from upstairs, yelling as well. "_Food's out!_"

"I CAN SEE THAT THE FOOD'S OUT, STUPID! I'M HUNGRY!"

"_Why, then you'd better go and GET some!!_" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta snorted. No use talking to that woman when she was in one of her moods. Of course he could get her to do what he wanted, but it was faster if he just flew over to the mall and bought whatever he liked. A smirked crossed his face as he reached for the small plastic card she had given him. _Time to spend some money…_

"I'm off!" he shouted, suddenly almost cheerful.

"_And don't you even THINK of flying! You will WALK! Try to behave like normal just ONCE!_"she screeched him goodbye.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, and left.

If there could be a nice day to walk, this certainly was one. But the Saiyan trotting along the street didn't seem that content with all the sunshine, and the birds singing, and the bees buzzing, and children laughing… _I can't even use super speed.Sometimes that woman just drives me mad!_ He looked up into the disgustingly blue sky… and nearly fell over a kid that raced into his way.

"Hello, Mister!" it shouted.

He stared down at the little blonde child, his face a deep scowl. But the four or five year old girl either didn't notice, or simply chose to ignore, for she smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining.

"Out of my way, kid," he snapped, since his threatening gaze didn't work.

"But Mister, you have to help me!" the girl said, determination flickering over her face.

Vegeta growled. "I don't _have_ to do anything!" he snarled, moving around the annoying child, and walking on, leaving her behind.

He got five feet, before a tugging at his shirt made him spin around and glare down. "WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"You _must_ help me!" the kid demanded. "My mom always says the adults have to help when children are in need!"

That did it. "Listen, kid, you don't even know what being in need _is_. Now _get_ out of my way _immediately_, or I'll…"

"Tiya!" A little boy's voice interrupted the angry prince. He turned around, only to see another child running towards him. _Oh, great…_

"Tiya," the blonde boy panted as he reached them, "What are you doing here?" He seemed to be about three years older than the girl.

"Kitty climbed up the tree again!"

The Saiyan couldn't believe it. "You're bothering me because you want me to save a _cat_?!"

The children didn't seem to hear him.

"Mom told you to watch out! Now you see how you get Kitty down!"

"_He _will fetch her!" the girl declared.

"I am _not_ going to…"

"But he's so small. You better ask someone bigger," the boy stated critically.

Vegeta felt a little twitch at the corner of his eye.

"Enough," he hissed. "You two get out of my way, before I forget myself!"

_Stay calm_, the prince told himself, _Bulma's not going to like you killing two brats, and it's forced diet for weeks if you do._

"But you haven't fetched Kitty yet," Tiya said, pointing up into the tree. Against his will, Vegeta's eyes moved to the announced direction, focusing on a small white kitten which clung to a high branch. Knowing that giving in to his growing urge to just get rid of those children would lead nowhere, he decided to try something different.

"Look," he even managed to sound halfway friendly, "Shouldn't you call the police or the fire brigade or something like that?"

The little boy nodded, a serious expression on his face. "Yeah, they got biiiiig ladders, so they can climb up to the branch that you can't reach."

Anger shot up inside the Saiyan prince. "_I never said I couldn't reach it!_" he snarled.

Again, the older kid looked at him critically, while the little girl seemed on the verge of tears. "You can't even reach the lowest one. You're too small."

That _was_ it! The Saiyan exploded. "I AM NOT TOO SMALL!" he screamed.

"But you can't get…"

"LET'S SEE IF I CAN'T GET THAT GODDAMNED CAT!!"

Vegeta shot up, powering up while not even bothering to avoid several branches, leaving the two kids in a rain of leaves and twigs. He grabbed the cat and shot down again, throwing it at the girl, who hardly managed to catch her pet. Trying to soothe his anger by knocking over at least the tree, he stomped of, ignoring the crashing sounds as it destroyed several cars.

The stunned children watched him leave, the boy's mouth forming a silent _wow_.

Bulma already awaited her mate as he finally got home. He laid down his shopping bags on top of the kitchen table, slumping down onto a chair. "Woman… cook," he demanded, in a low voice.

_He must have had a terrible day_, Bulma thought, slightly worried. Then her face brightened. _I'm going to cheer him up!_

So instead of moving to the stove, she fetched a basket. Something was moving inside.

_Hell, why can't she just cook? Now I even have to talk with her._ Vegeta was really pissed off. She shoved the basket under his nose. "Here, look what I bought for Daddy today!"

It was a kitten. Of course it was. The Saiyan felt a vein on his forehead start to twitch. "Okay," he said calmly. _At least there are no children around this house! _he thought, trying to relax.

The woman put down the basket and looked at him with a beaming smile. _No…_

"Oh, and by the way: I'm pregnant!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled, storming out of the house and straight into the gravity room.

Bulma was _slightly_ offended.

AN: I don't own anything, like everybody else around here. sigh


End file.
